


sunshine at midnight

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Pre-Lunari Diana, prompt asked for non-angst but it is in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: You turn your face into her touch like a flower seeking sunlight, and Leona smiles—warm, bright and understanding. You sigh, bright eyes burning, and bury your face into the crook of her neck.You try your hardest not to cry.-Written for the prompt: Some non-angst Leona and Diana fluff where Leona pours her affection on her lover?





	sunshine at midnight

You love it when the sun sets. No one understands why—and you’re never given any right to explain.

But you love the inky darkness that cloaks Mount Targon at night, and you love the thin, white rays of moonlight that scatter over land. You love that there are no elders awake to chastise your studies—no villagers around to scorn your ways. And you love that there is no one else but you, the moon, and your wonderful, beautiful Leona.

For it’s at nighttime—and nighttime alone—when you feel like Leona is truly yours.

It’s also, in turn, when you feel you’re truly hers.

It is at night that she holds you in her arms, and whispers sweet words in your ear. It is at night that she runs kisses down your neck, her arms slung gracefully around your shoulders. It is at night that you feel loved, wrapped in the tight embrace of your beloved.

And it’s tonight that you sit, together on your bed, with Leona rubbing small, needy circles into your back.

Her nightgown is fisted in your hands, and you kiss her with a fierce desire for acceptance that leaves you both breathless.

When you sit back, lips bruised and cheeks flushed, her eyes are affectionate, loving. She brings her hand up to caress your face, thin fingers soft and considerate, and she brushes locks of hair off your pale, white forehead. You turn your face into her touch like a flower seeking sunlight, and Leona smiles—warm, bright and understanding. You sigh, bright eyes burning, and bury your face into the crook of her neck.

You try your hardest not to cry.

Gentle fingers run through your hair like rays of sun, soothing in ways you’d never imagined. She holds you close to her heart, as if you were something precious to her—as if you, in all your pale, lanky deviance—are actually worth something.

“I don’t deserve you,” you mumble into her shoulder. Her hair smells crisp, like summer and sunflowers, and you think you could lie with her for an eternity.

“No, Diana,” she replies, placing a light kiss to the crown of your head, “you deserve so much more.”

And it’s nights like these when you can’t help but believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely partial to 2nd person POV. This was the first fic I wrote in it though. Diana/Leona will always be a classic.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
